


Fallow Heart

by orphan_account



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: F/M, M/M, Post-Death Cure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 14:33:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/825390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas has a habit of - through no effort or guile on his own part - catching the attention of beautiful girls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fallow Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I hate, hate, hate my shipper brain. I just finished The Death Cure, and this is what happened.
> 
> I have a feeling more Maze Runner fics will follow once I've wrapped up my current Star Trek fic.

Thomas has a habit of - through no effort or guile on his own part - catching the attention of beautiful girls.

 

 

From Teresa to Brenda to several of the other chicks who were part of the Munies that managed to reach True Haven, the name Minho, Frypan, Sonya, and the other members of the New Council decided upon for their sanctuary, girls are drawn to Thomas. It isn’t even hard to see why, which might just be the most galling aspect of the whole phenomenon: even though he is every bit as hardened, suspicious, and guilty of bloodshed as the rest of the guys who went through the Trials, there is a gentleness and a patience in him that the others lack. He can become angry, certainly, but it takes sincere and persistent effort on the part of whomever wishes to provoke his temper, and while his response is swift and brutal, he tends to give second chances far too easily. His wide brown eyes and full lips set atop that perfect Runner’s build don’t hurt, either.

 

The girls look at all of that in addition to his quick wit and his bravery, along with his obvious soft spot for kids, and they see the kind of guy they could build a future with. And that shuckfaced idiot is too loyal and noble to even consider doing anything about it.

 

Some time between the Scorch Trials and coming to this place, Thomas had set his heart on Brenda, and no amount of flirting, showing off, or seducing could turn him toward anyone else. As the leader of True Haven and Thomas’s best friend, Minho reaps the benefits of the slinthead’s stupidity, because one by one, the girls Thomas spurns all realize the same thing: they never stand a chance, and chasing after him will only be a waste of time and an exercise in heartache.

 

Not to say that they find anything different with Minho.

 

In the end, his heart only really ever had enough room for three people, and two of them are lost forever, one in The Glade, the other to the Flare. Having Thomas around helps to ease the pain of everything Minho will never have again, but he knows he’s really just a shell of what he might have been - if the world had never fallen all to hell and he’d been able to meet Alby and Newt and Thomas somewhere other than inside of WICKED’s rat trap - just as much as he knows that he will never be able to be with Thomas the way he wants, because if Thomas is a shuckfaced idiot, Minho is a million times worse for falling in love with him.

 

He lies awake at night next to whichever girl has thrown herself at him this time hating himself - and Alby and Newt and Thomas. Especially Thomas.

 

And he wishes he could hate Brenda for taking him away, but he can’t, because she’s clearly the the best thing that has ever happened to Thomas, and he can’t even bring himself to imagine denying his best friend what he so desperately needs to feel at peace after everything he went through to get the rest of the Munies to safety.

 

The thought of Thomas handing himself over to WICKED, allowing their scientists to get their shuck hands on him in order to give the Right Arm enough time to invade the place makes Minho feel physically ill, so he tries to avoid thinking about it too much. He knows, because Thomas confessed it to him the night the two of them stayed up late talking about the period of separation they went through after he and Brenda went to meet with Vince and Gally, that Thomas has nightmares about the Rat Man somehow surviving the destruction of WICKED’s facilities and tracking him down only to sedate him and carve out his brain while he still breathes. It makes Minho wish he could bring Rat Man back to life just so that he can be the one to kill him this time, because he wants to make him suffer. He wants to make the man feel as terrified and alone as Thomas did when he was forced into that operating room.

 

Minho never tells Thomas all of this, but he thinks that there are times where his best friend can see it in his eyes, and it makes him hate and love him all over again.

 

He’s going to have to get better about hiding the way he feels about a lot of things that have to do with Thomas, though, because the news Minho received today makes him think the piece of slint might finally have broken his pattern. He and Brenda are pretty sure they’re going to have a kid of their own for Thomas to go all dewy-eyed over, and they want Minho to be its uncle.

 

It isn’t even a choice for him; of course he says yes. Which means he’s going to spend the rest of his life looking out for his best friend’s kid and wishing it could somehow be his, too.

 

No matter how Minho looks at the situation, he’s completely shucked, and there is nothing he can do about it.

 

The sharp tug of a hand in his hair brings him back to the here and now, and he forces himself to give the girl beneath him a mischievous grin.

 

If there’s nothing he can do about Thomas, he may as well make the most of what he can get somewhere else.


End file.
